Había una vez
by SS-Shooting star
Summary: Sarada Uchiha había encontrado un pequeño pero imperdonable defecto en su padre.


**Había una vez...**

.  
>.<p>

**S**arada Uchiha se sentía orgullosa de ser la hija de alguien tan reconocido en el mundo Shinobi.

Era la hija del niño que había sobrevivido a la masacre del Clan Uchiha, del hombre que junto a Naruto Uzumaki _"El próximo Hokage, ¡Dattebayo!"_ y Sakura Haruno _(La mejor ninja médico y mamá del mundo... aunque carecía de habilidades culinarias)_había logrado derrotar a la más terrible villana de todos los tiempos. Del hombre que Sakura Haruno había decidido amar a pesar de todo. Era hija del hombre que había decidido amar a su pelirrosada madre por el resto de sus días.

Era descendiente, de aquél ninja que luchaba a diario por mantener la paz que de nuevo podía sentirse en el mundo shinobi.  
>De aquél hombre que aparentaba ser serio y frío, pero que tenía una "personalidad oculta" que salía a la luz cuando se trataba de convivir con su mamá y con ella.<br>Tal vez, su papá no era el Hokage pero era el mejor papá del mundo... o eso era lo que pensaba hasta hace tan sólo media hora.

¿La razón?

Sarada Uchiha, con tan sólo cuatro años de edad, había descubierto una imperdonable imperfección en Sasuke que no se podía pasar por alto.

No, no se trataba de su ilógico y excesivo gusto por los tomates.  
>No se trataba de su boba obsesión (por que vamos, no necesitaba hacerlo) por asesinar con la mirada a aquellos hombres que se atrevían a acercarse más de lo necesario a su mamá (quien claramente sólo amaba a un único hombre, si, al celoso Uchiha).<p>

Tampoco se trataba de la actitud de rivalidad que su padre adquiría cuando Naruto Uzumaki pasaba más de siete segundos a su lado.

La razón por la cual Sarada Uchiha en estos momentos se encontraba con el ceño fruncido no se acercaba en lo más mínimo a las anteriores explicaciones, el defecto que Sarada había encontrado no era ningún otro más que la falta de imaginación que su padre poseía. Lo cual obviamente para una niña de su edad era algo terrible, ¿Cómo se supone que conciliaría el sueño si los cuentos de su padre eran tan ridículos que ni siquiera podían llamarse cuentos?.

Sasuke Uchiha bufó.

—Duérmete ya Sarada.

El ceño de la pequeña pelinegra denotó aún más su enfado.

Seis cuentos, ese era el total de historias que Sasuke había tenido que contarle a su pequeña hija para que ella aceptará dormirse, pero cada uno de sus cuentos había sido vilmente rechazado por la de cabellos azabaches.

El mayor de los Uchihas, respiró profundamente mientras intentaba idear un nuevo cuento.

—Había una vez...—Inició su relato bajo la atenta y crítica mirada de Sarada—Un ninja de cabellos naranjas... él ninja amaba la naturaleza y convivir con los... animalitos del bosque— Sasuke observó como los ojos de su hija se llenaban de expectación, al parecer ese cuento era mejor que los anteriores. —El ninja se despertaba desde muy temprano con el canto de las aves, caminaba largas horas en el bosque mientras disfrutaba de toda la vegetación y fauna... después el ninja regresaba a su hogar, con su familia y era feliz... Fin.

Una mirada enojada fue lo que consiguió de su hija.

—Eso es todo lo que se me ha ocurrido, ahora duerme.

—¡No es justo!—Gritó la niña con pequeñas lágrimas formándose en sus ojos.

Sasuke frunció el ceño, después de todo era muy obvio el problema que los ojos llorosos en su niña traerían en tan sólo cuestión de segundos.

—Sara...

Un quejido precedió al lloriqueo con palabras sin sentido que la pequeña y malcriada pelinegra estaba protagonizando.

Sasuke suspiró. —Los Uchiha no hacen berrinches.

Su niña guardó silencio y lo miró enojada.— Pues también soy Haruno.

El Uchiha abrió la boca para poder contestar a eso pero una pequeña risa fue lo único que escapó de sus labios. ¿La razón?, había recordado los berrinches que había tenido que aguantar durante el embarazo de Sakura, aunque claro en ese momento no habían sido para nada divertidos. Pero... Sakura no era la única de los Haruno que podía hacer un drama de nada, ya que Kizashi Haruno había armado uno cuando se enteró que su _"Inocente, dulce y pequeña"_ hija se encontraba embarazada de él.

Sarada lo miró confundida.

Tal vez, su padre aparte de no tener imaginación también tenía una especie de desorden mental... ¿Reírse de la nada cuando hace unos segundos estaba enojado con ella?

La pequeña niña abrió su boca para poder entender la situación pero la voz de su padre la interrumpió.

—Había una vez, un chico dientes de tiburón que se había enamorado de una... problemática "chica zanahoria"— Sarada lo miró con una sonrisa—.El "chico pez" era un tonto al igual que la "zanahoria andante", pues a pesar de amar profundamente a la "zanahoria" jamás podía hablar con ella por más de cinco segundos antes de empezar una pelea...

—¿Ella no lo amaba?—Preguntó Sarada con un tinte de angustia en su voz.

Sasuke sonrió de lado.—Ella lo amaba, pero también era demasiado... orgullosa como para admitirlo.

Sarada sonrió y quiso preguntar por el resto de la historia, sin embargo el sonido de la puerta de su habitación siendo abierta distrajo a ambos pelinegros. Una mujer pelirrosa con una radiante sonrisa fue lo que ambos pares de ojos azabaches observaron.

—¿Quién extraño a mami durante estas... tres horas que tuvo que salir?— Preguntó mientras se acercaba a ambos.—Hola Sasuke-kun—Saludó depositando un fugaz beso en los labios del azabache.—¡Sara-Chan!, ¿Extrañaste a mami?—Preguntó mientras depositaba fugaces besos en el rostro de su hija, quien llenaba la habitación con su tierna risa.

Sasuke sonrió ante la escena.

—Mira Sarada, mamá consiguió tus dulces favoritos.—Mencionó con una sonrisa mientras depositaba una pequeña bolsa de plástico en las pequeñas manos de la pelinegra.

—Sakura...—Regañó Sasuke pero lo único que recibió fue la sonrisa de Sakura, quien al parecer había olvidado todas sus obsesiones con la buena nutrición—Molesta.

Ella rió y depositó un beso un sus labios. —También te quiero, Sasuke-kun.

_Y los cuentos que Sasuke tuvo que inventar fueron en vano, pues los dulces no eran precisamente un alimento que pusiera a dormir a los niños._

**E**spero les guste.

¿Comentarios, criticas o sugerencias? :)


End file.
